Random Crossovers: Part 1 Mario and Sonic
by Phoenix X1
Summary: Just a quick story I wrote up in around 30 minutes. R&R if you want...


Random crossovers.  
A crappy fanfic brought to you by Phoenix X. A pessimist in his own mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Mario, Inuyasha, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, or anything else that I use in a stupid, not funny crossover.  
  
Warning! I suck at writing fanfics! Do not mind the author's notes I periodically make.  
  
Crossover 1 - Mario switches with Sonic.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
UNTIL GODZILLA KILLED EVERYONE.  
The end.  
Kidding, kidding. Like I was saying... it was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads and Yoshis were roaming the streets of Mushroom Village. Mario was practicing his fighting moves, and Luigi wasn't there because he usually isn't in a Mario game. Hoorah.  
THEN GODZILLA KILLED EVERYONE.  
Damn, I'm bad at this... once again, I was kidding. AND THEN GODZIL... no, must not use that again! *hits himself* Alright, back to the story. Why? Because I said so.  
Like I was saying, Mario was practicing his fighting moves, and Luigi was offstage trying to kill the director for not putting him in the fanfic. Then Godzilla killed him. For real.  
So... one day, Mario was shooting flames out of his fists at some flame-retard. Not flame-retardant. A flame-retard. *whacks himself again* Okay... so, then a Parakoopa comes up to the house and puts mail in the mailbox. Well, where'd ya think he would put it? Under the fake plastic rock!?  
"Mario has a fake plastic rock!?" exclaimed the Parakoopa.  
No.  
"Crap!"  
Okay. Move on, deliver the mail...  
"Fine," he said as he walked away. And then Godzilla killed him. Hooray! *shot*  
I'm okay... anyway, Mario stopped doing his fighting moves to read the mail.  
"Hmm... Bill, bill, bill, bill... hey! I may have already won one million mushrooms! No, that's a bill. Bill, bill, bill... oooh! What's this?" said Mario as he sorted through his mail. The one he was currently holding said "Mario Mario, open this letter or Godzilla will eat you."  
"Oh, God... not Godzilla again..." said Mario while opening the letter.  
"Fill out this form, then rip up the card and send an e-mail to MobiusVacations@ffffake!.com to claim your vacation to Mobius!" he then said. Then he took out the letter and started reading it.  
"Hmm... fill out this form, then send it to the following address."  
  
Mobius Vacations  
12345 Ilikepie Avenue  
54321-2415  
(123) 456-7890  
  
"I never wanted to go to Mobius... I heard it was just a strip of paper twisted once and taped together!" said Mario. He continued reading the letter.  
"I know what you're saying. You're saying that you never wanted to go to Mobius, and you heard it was just a strip of paper twisted onec and taped together. It's like I read your mind, right Mario?"  
"This guy's goooood..." he said. He then continued reading.  
"Okay, good. While on your vacation, you'll meet the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest animal in the universe! And you'll also meet an echidna, a fox with two tails, a fat guy with the IQ of TWO Einsteins, a Sonic lookalike with clothes and red skin, and his girlfriend, another hedgehog with a dress and pink skin! Exciting, isn't it!?"  
"Nope."  
"Great! I bet you REALLY wanna go now, don't you?"  
"Can't you read my mind again and realize I don't wanna go?"  
"No, I'm a letter, not a psychic."  
"Fine... but... why are you talking to me?"  
"Plot advancement."  
"How did I know!?"  
(Author's note: If you're bored, read some other fanfic. This one sucks.)  
Okay. Mario leaves his house and is suddenly warped to Mobius. Why?  
Everyone: Because you said so?  
No.  
Everyone: Plot advancement?  
Nope.  
Sonic: Because you were bored and wanted to end this quickly?  
Hell no.  
Sonic: You suck.  
Actually, it was all of the above.  
Everyone: Damn you.  
Tails: Was it all of the above?  
Didn't I just say that?  
Tails: I didn't hear you.  
Well... yeah, it is.  
Tails: I'm right! I'm right! Onto the next question!  
(Author's note 2: Hooray. Go read another fanfic. Get off the computer. You have a life. Live it)  
Alright... now that Mario's in the Sonic realm, it's time to complete the crossover, like that complete the look ad in Vice City. So... complete the crossover!  
Godzilla: Gotcha, boss!  
And then Sonic goes to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Sonic: I'm hungry.  
Shut up. Now that the crossover is complete, it's time for Mario and Sonic to teach the ways of their old hometown to their new hometown! Chaos will ensue! Sue will not be happy!  
(Author's note 3: God that was corny...)  
So... Mario walks over to Tails and starts asking questions.  
"You're the fox with two tails, right?" asked Mario.  
"Yup." replied Tails.  
And after a long scene of boring dialogue... Mario finally ended questioning Tails. Hooray!  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange looking hedgehog and another strange looking hedgehog pop up from behind the bushes.  
"Whatcha doin', Mario?" asked the red one in the yellow shirt.  
"Yeah, whatcha doin'... whatever-your-name-is!" asked the pink one in the red dress.  
"The name's Mario, and I'm here because of plot advancement, because the author said so, and because he was bored and wanted to end this quickly."  
"Nice recap!" said Knuckles, flashing a thumbs-up.  
"Whatever." replied Mario in a dull tone.  
After the recap, and after the introduction of Amy and... that other guy who claims to be Amy's boyfriend... we can now see what's happening in the Mushroom Kingdom. And things are looking up over there.  
"That cloud looks like Michael Jackson's face..." said one thing.  
"That cloud looks like a naked woman..." said another thing.  
"Hey, Jack, you see that cloud over there? It looks like a cloud." said a sarcastic thing.  
(Author's note 4: I should shoot myself for making that joke)  
"Will you stop looking up and listen to me already!?" yelled Sonic.  
"Fine..." said the 3 things.  
"Alright... now, you ask why I'm here. It was because the author said so."  
Suddenly, Tails warps in and adds "And it was also because he was bored and wanted to end this part quickly so he can do the Trigun/Inuyasha crossover."  
Tails warps back to Mobius after that.  
Sonic says "Okay... and also I had to go here because it's a crossover and you have to advance the plot by switching two heroes around."  
In the distance, a cat barked.  
The things run around Sonic for no reason, then they scatter and run back home.  
The "screen" suddenly splits in two, with Mario on one side, and Sonic on the other side, and they both say "This is gonna be a loooooong vacation" at the same time, just like any stupid hero who doesn't know what to do except say something crappy in unison with another stupid hero. Hooray!  
  
In the next chapter of The Sooper Stoopid I will not oose the letter "U" when I talk in this stoopid title Crozzover of Zonic And ze Marzio... I just turned into a French guy. Please kill me.  
  
Sonic: Hey, everyone! Look at my new "Suicide Bomber" shirt!  
Toad 1: Cool! I got the "Asthma is Sexy!" shirt!  
Toad 2: Both of you, can it.  
Toad 1: You're just jealous.  
Toad 2: I can't say that.  
Toad 3: *leaning against a nearby wall, with his eyes closed, his head down, and his mouth in a grin* I look so evil...  
Sonic: I hate this place.  
Meanwhile...  
Mario: I hate this place.  
  
That will come next time, in the next chapter of the Mario and Sonic Crossover DX! Hooray. 


End file.
